powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 26: I'm a Primitive
is the twenty-sixth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis A Bio-Dimension Beast sends the Jetman to the Stone Age, where Raita becomes an inspiration to a local tribe. Plot At a farm set up by Raita, Yellow Owl is working the fields, wiping the sweat from his brow and stating how growing vegetables is what he does best. However eating a cucumber, he recalls the day he first met Kaori and enjoyed cucumbers with her, making him reminisce. But before he can get too deep, Ryu contacts him about another Bio-Dimensional Beast appearing: a mammoth with a clock on his head stating the year as "AD 1991". Firing a mist from it's trunk, Space-Time Mammoth causes an explosion in the city while yelling for Jetman to appear before it. The team does appear, kicking Space-Time Mammoth before Raita smashes it in the head with the Wing Gauntlet, making a bump appear on it's head. Seeing it as a perfect moment, it starts winding back time with it's time slip beam to send the Jetmen through time, spinning time around as the clock moves backwards and makes the team become dizzy. Angered by the move, Raita head butts Space-Time Mammoth, causing a massive explosion... As the Jetmen come to, they're untransformed and unconscious on the ground; Kaori comes to first, awakening the other Jetmen as they wonder where they are. However, Raita isn't with them; Ryu tries to contact via the Corresponder but he doesn't answer; with Kaori worried he was hurt in the explosion. As Raita comes to, he is far from them, hidden in an enclosed area as the light starts hitting his eyes making him wonder why it's so bright before realizing he doesn't know where he is. Raita wonders where he is but he feels the pain that has been treated by a leaf suddenly on his shoulder; he recalls fighting the Vyram, but sees both his Cross Changer and Corresponder missing. Without warning, a beautiful female appears in the cave greeting Raita with the peculiar greeting of "Wao". As she reveals herself, Raita sees that the girl looks just like Kaori, thinking it's her but wondering why her outfit is so different, thinking it's just too bright for someone like her to wear. As the girl doesn't respond when he calls her Kaori, Raita wonders if it really is her; but she reveals that her name is Rika which he tries to get used to saying. Soon, others appear in the structure, staring at the strange arrival as Raita tries to figure out what's going on, seeing himself in a small hut in a large valley and scaring those around him as he realizes that he's in the Stone Age! Back in modern times, Maria reveals it was Gray's plan to trap the Jetmen in ancient times, under the idea that Jet Icarus can't travel into the past. However, Tran reveals Gray hasn't won and Radiguet agrees, stating that he hasn't won unless the Jetman are defeated while in the Stone Age, which the robot agrees with. Back in the Stone Age, Raita yells trying to find the other Jetmen and wondering if he can get home when he hears Rika calling out to him. She swings towards him on a vine and falls right into his hands, scaring Raita as she pulls out a bushel of fruit that she picked for him. Eating one, he admires the new find having never eaten anything like it; Rika eats one and mimes that if Raita eats them, he'll be strong, which lead to him devouring them even with the cave girl's help. As day turns to night, the other Jetmen continue to survive on their own, with Gai becoming frustrated in what the team is supposed to now do in this circumstance; but Ryu tells them to not give up; that they must get back to the 20th century as protectors of that time period. As the others try to figure what to do, Raita continues to be assisting to the cavemen: when one tries to make fire from a stick and animal hide, he decides to concentrate the light of the sun on a plant using his glasses, causing the beam to light up and cause fire to erupt. The event causes the primitives to bow down to him, declaring Raita as a great man in their tribe. Raita further develops their technology by attaching a stone to a stick, declaring it as a "super hoe" and teaching them the basics of ripping the land to create modern agriculture for growing food for survival. As Raita improves the cavemen's lives, Space-Time Mammoth is in a cave eating gems while nursing the bump Yellow Owl gave it, knowing that with the gems, it can return to full power and get back at the Jetmen. Back with the tribe, Raita is being thanked by the primitives as Rika kisses him and he's carried off like a great savior for their people. Seeing their kindness, Raita wonders if he could learn to like it living in the Stone Age with them, even imaging himself marrying Rika as his wife. However without warning, an earthquake occurs due to Space-Time Mammoth eating enough gems to grow to it's giant form. The cavemen panic as Raita tells them to stand back and that everything will be fine; as he runs up to face Space-Time Mammoth to protect them. But when he tries to use the Cross Changer, Raita realizes that it's not on him as Rika watches him in action. The footsteps of Space-Time Mammoth make Raita fall to the ground until the other Jetmen appear to help him out, shocking Rika as he tries to explain what happened to his brace to the team. While watching, Rika slowly realized that the brace were what she removed, having seen them when Raita first landed near her village and deciding to rush to get it back. Space Time Mammoth continues its attack, zapping the team as Ryu tries to help Raita despite the problems of not being able to handle the giant Bio-Dimensional Beast without Jet Icarus. However Ryu notices that it still has the bump on it's head, which could work as a weakness against the giant, setting up the Jet Hand Cannons, the team uses a four-man Bird Bomber, zapping Space-Time Mammoth to the point that it opens a hole back to 1991 and sending it back! The other Jetmen fly and pursue it but do so leaving Raita behind in the Stone Age. Raita realizes that home is on the other side of the hole but is helpless to get back without his Jetman powers. In 1991, the team send out their Jet Machines, with Ryu commanding attack but Ako admitting if they destroy Space-Time Mammoth, Raita will be stuck in the past. As they fight, the temporal hole starts closing, with Raita despairing it's already too late for him to go home. However, Rika suddenly rushes to him with his Braces, giving them to him while Raita wonders what she's doing with the Cross Changer and Corresponder. As he cries out, Rika starts crying with Raita realizes that she thinks if he takes them, he'll leave the Stone Age forever. Raita embraces Rika trying to tell her but she just places the Cross Changer onto him, making him more tearful. In the present, Space-Time Mammoth continues to rampage as the time hole closes, making more encouraged to fight as he changes into Yellow Owl and tells the cave woman to take care as he flies off to the present, with Rika yelling at Raita as he leaves. Yellow Owl appears just in time, throwing a rock down on Space-Time Mammoth as it captures the Jet Swallow with his Jet Owl, making his teammates relieved and they come together to become Jet Icarus. The two giants clash with Space-Time Mammoth using it's strength until Raita summons for Jet Garuda and the team fuses them together into Great Icarus. With the combo, the team withstand the Bio-Dimensional Beasts attack, tossing it aside with ease before using the Bird Maser to destroy it. Raita soon wakes up in a field on his farm, thinking he's heard Rika's voice somewhere; but seeing the other Jetmen rush to see him noticing him sleeping there. Kaori shows Raita an article in a magazine of the oldest cave paintings in Japan; that of a transforming hero, depicting his time in the Stone Age including his transformation into an owl and making him a "Stone Age Hero". Raita contemplates about Rika, but Ako states it isn't like Raita to be glum, leading to her to pick some strawberries that the whole team wants to eat; Raita soon assesses that his strawberries were grown with ancient farming techniques. Cast * : * : * : * , Rika: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Primitives: , , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes * Kaori's lookalike from the past has the same name as the actress who plays her and Kaori, Rika Kishida. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa